parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Cub-A-Doodle
Cast: *Chanticleer - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Human Edmond - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Kitten Edmond - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Patou - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Snipes - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Peppers - Tanya (An American Tail) *Grand Duke of Owls - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Hunch - Cheezi (w/Chungu as an extra; The Lion Guard) *Pinky - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Goldie - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Stuey - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Edmond's Parents - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Edmond's Brothers - Tito (Oliver and Company) and Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Owls - Hyenas (The Lion Guard) *Minnie Rabbit - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Bouncers - Various Crocodiles *Yodel Squirrel - Surly (The Nut Job) *Murray the Monkey - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) *Rhino Waiter - Scoutsmaster (Camp Lazlo) *Max - Donkey (Shrek) *Toad Security Guards - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Chicken Hawk - Hunter (Storks) *Chicks - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Hen Groupies - Various Dogs *Tiny Grand Duke of Owls - Dogo (The Lion Guard) *Texan Mouse - Fievel (An American Tail) *Bill Turkey - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) Scenes: #Opening/"Sun Do Shine" #Kion Leaves/The Rainstorm #Scamp meets Janja/Baloo To The Rescue #Bagheera Meets the Farm Animals/The Quest Begins #"We Hate The Sun"/Cheezi and Chungu #Bagheera V.S. Hyenas/Aqueduct Pie #Cheezi and Chungu's Foolishness #In Las Vegas/The Search For Kion #"Rock-A-Doodle"/Fuli's jealousy #Kion Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back On The Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De" #Janja and Makuu's Converstion #"Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim" #Kion and Fuli/"Kiss 'N' Coo" #Bagheera Tries to Talk to Fuli/Captured #Tied up/Fuli Feels Guilty #The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas #Janja's Picnic/Crash Landing #Kion's Struggle/Bagheera's Bravery #Kion Finally Crows/Janja's Demise #Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)" #End Credits Movie Used: *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Goliath II (1960) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Nut Job 1 (2014) *The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (1994-1995) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge (2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Far Far Away Idol (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) *Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (2010) *Thriller Night (2010) *Shrek's Thrilling Tales (2011) *Storks (2016) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *101 Dalmatian Street (2019) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) Gallery: Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Chanticleer Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Human Edmond Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Kitten Edmond Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Patou Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Snipes Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-5380.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Peppers Janja.png|Janja as the Grand Duke of Owls Cheezi and Chungu.png|Cheezi and Chungu as Hunch Makuu.png|Makuu as Hunch Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Goldie Young Hathi.jpg|Young Hathi as Stuey Tramp and Lady.jpg|Tramp and Lady as Edmond's Parents Tito.jpg|Tito Scott Leadready II Spot Helperman.jpg|and Scott LeadReady II "Spot" Helperman as Edmond's Brothers Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoof